


Mañana después

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early in Canon, Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Season 8, Post-Canon Fix-It, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding, el licor galra es como vodka ruso alienigena, keith y shiro tienen pastel en la nariz, la s8 fue una chota, slightly-Allurance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro despierta la mañana después del mejor día de su vida:





	Mañana después

Palabra #5: Desayuno

Detalles: in canon, s8, fix it fic.

Extensión: 939 palabras.

**_Mañana después_ **

 

Los rayos del sol mañanero traspasaban con timidez las persianas americanas. Shiro arrugó el rostro en medio de un gruñido ronco y entreabrió los ojos. Se talló las cuencas con los nudillos y suspiró, mirando al lado.

Sonrió.

Esa espalda desnuda tachonadas de pecas, chupones y uno que otra cicatriz de combate le recordó en dónde estaba y con quién.

Con la cautela de no querer despertarlo, delineó la columna con el índice, perdiéndose hasta el final de esa fornida espalda en las sábanas. Largos mechones de cabello azabache se deslizaban sobre la cálida piel.

Suspiró cuando el dolor de cabeza apareció. Rio entre dientes, recordando en medio de la resaca la fiesta a reventar de personas celebrando con música y comida a tono. Podía sentir todavía el olor a vainilla del pastel en la nariz.

Y porque Lance les estampó la cara contra él.

Su pastel de bodas.

De su boda con Keith.

Entre las sutiles caricias a ese cabello revuelto vio su anillo relucir.

Recordó a ojos entrecerrados de sueño los vítores y aplausos de los invitados al empezar el vals. El rostro de Keith se turnaba en enrojecer por no saber bailar y en sonreír, por hacerlo con él. Esa trenza adornada de florecillas blancas y rojas le quedaba tan bien. Esa sonrisa a ojos húmedos de alegría muchísimo más. Shiro en medio de ese baile se dio la oportunidad de mirar a los lados, las personas que los rodeaban les dedicaban miradas y sonrisas colmadas de cariño y buenos deseos. Hunk lagrimeaba con Coran, Pidge y Matt mantenían las copas en alto y Lance de la mano de Allura cuchicheaba como debían seguir la melodía.

Encogió de hombros, haciendo bufar al moreno.

Su familia encontrada era mejor de lo que pudo haber soñado alguna vez.

Bailar era lo de menos, siempre y cuando se tratase de Keith.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y sus frentes se juntaron con suavidad. Ese brillo de mil amatistas sería en lo que se enfocaría por el resto de sus días, y le parecía un trato estupendo. Apretaron y entrelazaron los dedos, ensanchando la sonrisa al sentir sus argollas topar.

Sus labios se encontraron entre esos susurros de amor y una nueva oleada de aplausos y júbilo le avivó la felicidad.

¿Felicidad? Había encontrado con él más que felicidad durante el camino. Había sido la aventura de su vida.

Y sabía que seguirían hallando cosas maravillosas por las cuales vivir por mucho tiempo más.

—¿Llevas mucho despierto…? —esa voz rasposa le regresó a la realidad, igual de espectacular. Shiro parpadeó y sonrió a esos ojos brillantes, pero con un poquito de preocupación. Nunca dejaría de velar por él, así estuviera ya entre sus brazos— Lo siento… ese raro licor galra que trajo Kolivan fue peor de lo que imaginé… —empequeñeció los ojos en medio de una risita, acurrucándose a su cuerpo.

—Creo que aún tengo crema chantilly adentro de la nariz —rodeó esa espalda desnuda y tibia con los brazos. Keith erizó al tacto frío de la mano robótica, sin embargo, no le desagradaba en absoluto— Pero, fue divertido… —suspiró. Keith le miró, acariciando la línea de su barbilla con los dedos.

Esas piernas entre sábanas blancas se enredaron, haciendo de ese abrazo en la cama más cercano. Luchaban para mantenerse despiertos y mirarse más. Los trajes tirados en el suelo de la habitación de hotel y lo frío de la mañana los invitaba a cerrar los ojos, aunque quisieran disfrutarse en esa calma.

—No pensé que fuera tan divertido casarse —murmuró Keith, ascendiendo las ligeras caricias a la cicatriz sobre la nariz de su, ahora, esposo— Estoy feliz —confesó a ojos húmedos.

Shiro le estrechó entre sus brazos. Esas manos se aferraron a su espalda y le escuchó sollozar al tratar de reír. Keith sacó la cabeza del escudo de su cuerpo y sonrió, mirándole con adoración. Sus ojos perlados en lágrimas brillaban como los diminutos diamantes de su anillo.

¿Quién diría que esos abrazos que le dio antes de dormir cuando niño se transformaran a algo como esto?

—Me encontraste, Shiro —dijo Keith, pasando los dedos a su mejilla— Finalmente… —entrecerró los ojos y le besó, ensanchando la sonrisa en medio de su boca a esas manos perderse en su largo cabello.

—Ahora puedes decirme Takashi —le recordó por enésima vez. Keith carcajeó, rompiendo el beso por su risa— Cuando novios no lo dejabas, ¿ni de casados tampoco? —reclamó con fingida molestia, haciéndole cosquillas.

Keith retorciéndose y pataleando reía a gritos.

—¡Takashi, Takashi! ¡Estoy casado con Takashi! —gritó por la emoción contenida al pecho— ¡Con Takashi Shirogane! ¡Les gané, malditos galras! ¡Nadie nunca más me lo volverá a arrebatar!

Un repicar al teléfono de la habitación les detuvo. Shiro con las sábanas a la cintura se levantó. Esquivando esos brazos y besos maliciosos tras su espalda se contenía de gemir o reír, lo que saliera primero, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones contra el auricular.

—¡Keith! —atajó sus manos al colgar— ¿Qué haces? —carcajeó, rehuyendo a esos besos y lametones a su cuello.

—Disfruto a mi marido… —jaloneó su mano, trayéndole de regreso a la cama. Shiro suspiró en medio de esos besos y luchó en mantener la mente en frío.

—Primero tienes que desayunar. En diez minutos lo van a traer —pellizcó su mejilla y la besó. Keith frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos— Y yo seré el postre —resopló a su oído.

El pelinegro sonrió ladino y cerró los ojos a esos labios llegar a los suyos.

Tendrían una vida por delante para todo lo que quisieran, fuesen aventuras o intentar saltarse el desayuno.


End file.
